Somewhat Empty Promises
by Ragnorak
Summary: You promised you'd never leave me. Was the past year a lie, or will you come back to me? What can you be hiding from me? Remember? I'm Kairi. You're supposed to be in love with me...based on my life, AU, my summaries stink.
1. Now That You're Gone

Disclaimer: I don't have the licensing to say that any Kingdom Hearts game belongs to me. I do have a PS2 and game boy to play the games on though. :x

Phwoar.

Okay. So. Kairi's POV. Kaiora. Based on my life. A happy ending in this one depends on my life.

Everything's sort of unwritten guys. No idea how long this will be.

Anywoot- Let's move on. I'll probably cry writing this, so that's why the emotions might seem so real- They are.

* * *

You promised you'd never leave. How stupid did I have to be to actually believe you? You broke my heart.

No. You didn't break it.

You tore the life, my heart, and my soul right out of me.

Oh, I forgot. It's not your fault. Everything will be okay in time, right? Time seems like the last thing I want, but the only thing I have on my side anymore. It's like nothing changed between us. Just the other day, I saw you. Yesterday, I think. Yeah. I was facing the other way, while my friends looked at you.

It was like slow motion. I turned and those eyes of yours were staring me down. Those same gorgeous, deep, sea blue eyes haunt me. Every night I try to go to sleep. I lay in the dark looking up at nothing...while those eyes...those eyes that shone so brightly are boring into the back of my head- like a bad memory. Life's just one big, bad memory that we have to relive, isn't it?

All these sleepless nights aren't helping any y'know. Sora, you know how much I hate sleeping in the charcoal blanket of night. I usually leave my television on to lull me to sleep- the colors of seconds before dance around in my mind while I drift off.

I can't do that anymore. Ever since you left, I have to turn off everything to try and fall asleep. The only thing that came out of this 'break' was that I'm tuning out the world...

Don't get me wrong. I'll still laugh, smile, and be the girl who's smiling when her soul is crying. That's just my nature, isn't it? It's the Kairi you fell in love with.

Sora, until you come back, I don't think that's the Kairi I can be anymore. We've been through _so_ much. Why is there something that you can't tell me... Remember when we'd tell each other everything? We faced the world, side by side, and vowed that nothing in the path ahead would split us apart. I bought you your necklace, you bought me my ring. You took yours off, I left mine on. We still left pictures of one another up.

I just don't know what to consider you anymore. You still tell me you love me. How can your cerulean eyes gaze into mine and not be teary? The only thing I want to do is cry. I miss those orbs- as haunting and spectacular as they may be. My eyes were something you fell in love with, didn't you? That's what you'd always say. I know one thing- my eyes will never be as radiant as yours. They'll never be as bright as yours.

Not until you claim what is yours again.

Me- I'm yours Sora.

I always have been, I always will be.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. It's short. It's also 10:34 at night. I'll make the next chapter at least 4 pages, id not more. I'll probably update tomorrow- say what happened when they saw each other 'yesterday'. Everything I'll write really did happen, or I"ll make a note next to it that it didn't.

I'd appreciate reviews.

Muah.


	2. Yesterday

Same as last time:

Disclaimer: I don't have the licensing to say that any Kingdom Hearts game belongs to me. I do have a PS2 and game boy to play the games on though. :x

Kaiora.

I met to say 'If not more' on my A/N at the end. Sorry! So- Remember how I mentioned she saw _him_ the other day, in the last chappie? Well. Here we go.

* * *

Another one of those sleepless nights that I was talking about. Yup. Everything's been the same since you left. Same routine. Nothing changes...

You know how everyone says they have that one person in their life that they'll never forget? That's _you_ to _me._ Sora...you're my _one and only_. "We're going to get through anything our lives try to throw at us. Kai- I'm not _ever_ going to leave you. I love you, remember?" I don't know if you were serious or not. You might've been then, but something changed. What happened to the boy I fell in love with? The boy that would talk about nothing with me for twelve hours on the phone. I remember, we'd talk until six o'clock in the morning. You still owe me one of those nights, remember?

The other day. I saw you. I couldn't help but think- 'it's the same boy'. I remember it like it was yesterda- Oh wait. It was...

I turned, only to be faced with the one person I wanted to see more than anything else. When I really saw you, it seemed more like a curse then a blessing. I just wanted everything to be the same between us again. Until you change- I could tell now that it was never going to happen. Us, I mean.

You have no idea how hard it was to not go crying into your arms. I saw that you brought Tidus with you too. Go figure- Selphie and I were rollerblading, and you decided to show up. As I recalled telling you- we were supposed to see a movie before that. I decided I was mad enough at the world to take it out on the plywood and asphalt. Well- the asphalt turned and bit me back. You didn't see the bruises or scars..._You didn't see the ones that were hidden in my heart..._

I remember that we didn't say anything when you first saw me. I took of my helmet, threw it to one of my friends, and waved to you to come with me. I don't think I've ever seen you so sad in my life, or that's how you seemed. Don't you know that you did this to yourself? It seemed like the world stopped moving when we sat next to each other. I held your hand like I never wanted to let go. Just the way I always have.

"So...what's up?" I tried to start a conversation. Pathetic. Come on Kai. There's _so_ much you want to say- that you _need _to say.

Why can't I say it now?

Oh, right, those _eyes_. I wonder if you've ever actually noticed how blue your eyes really are. It amazes me sometimes. Every part of me hurts right now though, because your eyes won't clash with mine.

You're looking the other way. Please, look at me. You're afraid, because you know I can tell what thoughts and emotions are going through your head- through those eyes. Yeah, I'm obsessed, you know that. Along with that spiky brown hair, those oceanic crystals were what attracted me to you in the first place. (A/N: My 'Sora' has blonde hair, but he does have amazingly blue eyes. Green sometimes. Eh- anywoot.)

You sighed before you said anything to me. Well- you shrugged. I was trying so hard to get you to say something- _anything._ Acknowledge my existence, Sora. It's all I care about anymore.

I guess our telepathy still worked, huh? You tilted your head on mine when I laid it on your shoulder. You squeezed my hand a little bit. That mere touch still sent shivers up my spine. It was the feeling of comfort that you'd always provided for me. Hey, it was still a reaction, and that's all I wanted right now...

"Do you still love me?" I tilted my head down before I said that. Sure, I'd asked before. Over the computer, you said you didn't know. We'd been dating for a year, something happened in a night, then the next day, you don' t know if you loved me or not.

Insert knife, twist, and rip out again?

Oh yeah.

You lifted your head up a little bit, probably to kiss my forehead. I didn't really notice, because I was so relieved at the words that I heard next.

"Yes..." _'Yes_'...I thought. There was maybe _some_ hope that _someday_, we'd be back together. We might be the cute couple that everyone wanted to strangle. I absolutely _loved_ it when you called me your girlfriend in front of your friends. You always made an effort to make sure that I never felt left out. I still don't feel like that.

We sat there for, maybe thirty minutes, before you guys decided to move up to the top of the thirteen foot half-pipe. Mmhmm. Like there was any way in hell I'd get up there without killing myself. I felt weak enough as it was. Well, that's what happens when you loose six pounds in three or four days.

Tidus seemed to be just as taken-aback as I was by everyone moving upward. "How much do you weight? I can most likely lift you." He looked pretty concerned if you asked me. I looked at what I was wearing. A black tank top that showed off my sickeningly frail shoulders, and some beige cargo pants. Thinking about it, I must've looked extraneously skinny to him. My auburn hair ran down to almost my elbows, so my ongoing problem would've been hidden by my dark locks, thank God for that. The wind didn't want to agree with me though, it picked up my hair very easily, and made it dance around my collarbone.

"Well, since he broke up with me, I lost six pounds..." I replied, not wanting to reveal my true weight. It's not my fault I wasn't eating, I just had that feeling again. I was starving, but my stomach decided to feed off my depression- and there was plenty of it.

The look he gave me made me feel shameful, for some odd reason. "Ninety-eight pounds..." There, I'd finished my statement. Tidus had blue eyes too, and for some odd reason...

Blue eyes just seemed to be so full of sorrow today. He took my hand and lifted me up, before I contorted my body underneath the pipe's landing and the barriers that kept skateboards from flying. It had to be a little over a foot in the gap. I felt pretty bad about it, to be honest. My weight, I mean.

I looked back at you, Sora. I think you might've been a little scared at my lack of eating- you knew what was going on. This had happened before, and I passed out then. I passed out the day before, as well. You shouldn't blame yourself for these things, though. I just want us to be normal.

Time flew by afterwards, for one reason or another, I didn't want you to go.

I never wanted you to leave, but it seemed like destiny wanted it to happen.

Bring us together, then tear us apart. You're so close to me, but so far away at the same time.

Oh- cruel world. How you can be such a bitch.

* * *

A/N: All for now. It's only 2 3/4 pages, almost 3. Almost 9 and I've got math homework. And I'm talking to my Sora. I promise an update in the next two days. 


End file.
